


Mind Reader

by Enide_Dear



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but it seems a fairly common ability in middle earth, but this time it's someone unused to it who gets the ability, ever wondered if anyone could read your mind when your thinking about fics in public?, warning for dwarf kinks, yeah I feel sorry for that person to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Legolas temporarily gains the ability to read minds, but its difficult to seperate mortal minds from one another. Someones mind however is filled with smut. Elven themed smut. Could it be....?
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 20
Kudos: 325
Collections: The Two Thousand Fics on AO3 Gigolas Challenge





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Gimli or Legolas temporarily gains mind Reading Powers and finds out more about the other than they would ever have guessed

On hindsight, he probably should have known better. After all, growing up in Mirkwood had given him a severe paranoia of all types of spiders, but this one was rather small - only about the size of a hobbit's fist - even if it's violently yellow colouring was another hint. Still, he shouldn't have used his hand to wipe it from Boromir's shoulder, but it had been an instinctive reaction.

"Ow!" He slapped his hand and the spider flew away into the undergrowth, but too late. Two red dots marked on the back of his hand showed where it had bitten him.

An immediate cacophony of voices went up around him, much more than a little spider bite really merited.

*Oh no! Is he hurt?*

*He moved so fast! I almost though he was attacking Mr Boromir.*

*Honestly, this Fellowship cannot walk for two hours without another crisis happening. Maybe I should have brought Glorfindel instead.*

"What happened?" *Why did he slap me? Did he hurt his hand on my chain mail?*

Trying to make sense of the noise - he was feeling a bit dizzy - Legolas shook his head.

"No I didn't. A spider bit me." He held out his hand to show. "It's just a little bite. It will heal."

"What kind of spider?" *I did well to bring athelas with me.*

"I wont be needing that. It was a yellow spider, that's all I know. I haven't seen one of its kind before and I have seen many types of spiders in my life."

"I better have a look at it anyway." Aragorn took his hand and gently pulled up his sleeve. *Doesn't look too bad. It will probably be fine.*

*I wonder if we'll be staying long enough for it to be worth taking out something to eat. Mr Frodo will be starving.*

*I wonder if Sam will take out something to eat for us? I'm hungry.*

"There are some apples in the bag on Bill's right side." Legolas answered absently while Aragorn poked the bites. The man looked up and gave him a curious glance.

"Legolas? Are you feeling well?" he asked concerned. *Why is he talking nonsense? Maybe it was venomous after all.*

*Maybe he'll have to take his shirt off.*

"What? Why would I have to do that?!" Legolas all but jumped at the unexpected comment and Aragorn looked even more concerned, suddenly sprouting out any number of venomous animals and poisonous plants and the remedies for them that he knew of. Only, his mouth wasn't moving. In fact, none of the Fellowship was moving their mouths, and yet he could hear them clear and loud.

*It's not their words I hear! It's their thoughts!* He thought in sudden panic, and then in even more panic: *Can they hear mine? Look, behind you, orchs!* No one turned around and he relaxed a fraction. Whatever this was, it seemed to go only one way. *But that is bad enough.* Since Imladrins there had been quite a few thoughts he didn’t want to share with anyone - in fact he barely wanted to acknowledge them himself. 

"I'm fine." He shook off Aragorn's hand and strode off, trying to clear his head. "We need to keep moving."

At about lunch time, Legolas thought he'd got a grip on perhaps half the voices in his head. Just like real voices, they were recognizable once you learned who they belonged to - and easier to shut out. Mithrandirs thoughts were long and deep and worried, occupied by a myriad things. Some were clear cut, like which way to take over the mountains, worry about Frodo and the quest and other such things. But the rest of his thoughts were so deep or lofty that Legolas felt vertigo just by them brushing by his mind.

The hobbits were also rather easily identified by the sheer amount of thoughts of food that coursed through them, making his belly rumble in sympathy. He was fairly certain that the mind who had been playing 'The Man in the Moon' song over and over at least twenty time in the last three hours was Pippins and the one worried about his potato field back in the Shire was Sam. Frodo had a darkness looming over his mind that made Legolas recoile. Once he knew about them, he could almost shut them out.

But that left Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Gimli. And one of them were.....

*I wonder if he's ever the ruler in Mirkwood. On a throne, all dressed up in finery. Silver and gold and jewels. And boots, really tall boots. Gods, just step on me!*

Legolas almost stumbled headfirst into an anthill.

"Are you sure you are feeling fine?" Aragorn grabbed his arm and pulled him upright while the elf looked at him wild eyed.

"I'm fine," he croaked, staring at Aragorn. But the man showed absolutely no embarrassment and his thoughts were full of concern, not...other feelings. Legolas quickly looked around, but no one was showing signs of wildly inappropriate thoughts. "I'm fine," he repeated.

*What happened? I should have paid attention, when will his tunic ever flip up like that again? I bet those long legs....*

Legolas hurried on, praying whatever the spider had injected him with should wear off quickly and with a new sudden pity for the Lady Galadriel.

After half a day of increasingly lewd fantasies intruding his mind, Legolas was convinced that his father had been correct when he returned from a meeting with King Bard of Laketown in a state of very unusual dishelvement and a few stern words to his son about mortals and how he should stay away from them, although he showed no sign of following his own advice. And to be fair, it was not *all* the mortals of the Fellowship that kept thinking inappropriate things about him, just one. But that was quite enough. And very distracting. And slightly frightening. And, to he honest, a bit flattering. He was almost a bit impressed by whoevers imagination; there had been everything from flowery meadows and starlight fields to some very spectacular setups containing black leather straps and riding crops. 

He wondered who even *made* such things. 

But he still hadn't figured out who these thoughts belonged to and it bothered him. He could feel his entire being cringing at the thought of it being Merry and felt a wave of relief when he offered to carry the hobbit over a stream that was high enough to be a danger to the smaller folks but no problem for the bigger. Aragorn took Frodo, Boromir Pippin, Gimli helped Sam and from very close came only the thoughts of *how annoying it was to have to be carried, and why wasn't he a big warrior like the others and he hoped he could support Frodo anyway* and no thought at all about how close they were or where they were touching so Legolas sighed with relief as he put Merry down.

It left the two Men and the Dwarf by the time they started to put down camp. His father had warned him, repeatedly and often in a very untypical state of dishevelment, about the libido of Men, often after a meeting with King Bard of Laketown. It was a slightly frightening thought to imagine these feelings emanating from Boromir, Legolas had to admit to himself. The Man was huge, used to get his way and rather prone to impulsive actions. But Aragorn? He had seemed so set on marrying Arwen. Did he just have a general thing for elves? It was disconcerting to say the least.

And yet both those options were better than the last. Gimlil...bothered Legolas. Not with anything in particular he said or did, just his mere presence in the Fellowship. Steadfast and reliable as a rock, yet quick witted and amusing in a way that Legolas had not expected from a dwarf. Right now he was removing his chainmail and helmet for the night and Legolas couldn't help but stare at the strong back revealed underneath, the competent hands setting up fire, the....

A blush crept up his cheeks and he was suddenly very happy that the mind reading seemed to be one-sided. Annoyed he stalked over to help Sam with Bill. Whoever it was that had filled his mind all day had apparently affected him more than he thought and now his own mind started swirling with images. The moonlight meadow had been very romantic, after all. And the idea of sneaking away into the stables with the risk of being caught adding to beating hearts was...interesting. As for the idea of him on his father's throne with a prisoner at his mercy....well, that was a bit too much. At least for now, he found himself thinking and almost panicked. What was this person doing to him?!

*Enough of this!* He didn't know how long the effect of the spider bite would last, and if he didn't find out now, he might not get another chance.

"Aragorn would you mind looking at my bite?" He stomped over to the Man as well as an Elf could stomp anywhere and thrust his hand at the bewildered king-to-be. Aragorn took it and turned it over, poked at the healing bites and frowned. Legolas focused all his mind to him, but there was nothing there but concern for a friend's erratic behaviour and relief that the bites seemed much better now, with no infection in sight. Not the slightest hint of *Gods, that hand looks so strong and beautiful, I wonder what it would feel like sliding through my hair or down my chest or gripping my…*

Legolas snatched his hand back, but the fantasies had a distinctly different tone from Aragorns thoughts, which were still mostly confusion and worry. Legolas grabbed the Man's shoulders, looked him straight in the eyes and said:

"Thank you," with quite a bit more emphasis than a few glances at his hand would merit. He left Isildur's heir in a state of confusion that was in no way interpretable as romantic.

Unfortunately, Gimli and Boromir had sat down very close to one another, both watching him warily although he supposed his strange behavior merited that. They looked even more confused but didn't protest as the elf sat down between them, closing his eyes and tried to focus. It was useless. The mind reading seemed to be connected to the spider's bite and as the bite faded so did the ability. Both mortals minds were a jumble and this close he couldn't separate them at all. They were both concerned for his behaviour but apart from that they were very different. One mind was hard and focused with a pragmatism that was almost pessimism while the other was warm, open and curious. Legolas' heart sank. It seemed obvious which was which and the thought that he had so misunderstood Gimli affected him more than he thought it would. He had hoped....had he hoped? Yes, it was no point in denying it, not after the day he'd had. But if it was Boromir that harbored such feelings for him, then he'd better put a stop to that right away.

He started singing. It was an old song, one that would be known in a city such as Gondor, of unrequited love and the folly of reaching for things beyond one's grasp and the danger inherited in such venture. It should be pretty obvious even to unsubtle Men, and indeed very quickly one of the minds next to him froze up at the recognition of the song and its meaning. But it was not the one he thought it would be.

*Is he implying something? That he doesn't trust me to stand against the lure of the Ring?!* Anger, and shame.

*Aye, that is the perfect song, isn't' it?* Bittersweet love. *It cannot be and it never could. Still, I'd rather sit here listening to him break my heart than be anywhere else in the world.*

With a jerky motion, Boromir came to his feet and wandered of, muttering something about firewood. But the feeling of love, the one that had been hidden under lust for all day, still enveloped Legolas and he suddenly forgot all words as he found himself staring down at a bearded face.

Gimli seemed to wake from some trance as the song died out long before its ending and he suddenly looked up with worried eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright laddie?" he looked up at the slack jawed elf. "You have been acting strange all day and...."

"It was you!" So many things clicked in place in Legolas mind all at once and so many emotions came rushing out that he didn't know what to do. His tongue stumbled away before he could think. "You are the one who has been filling my head with images all day!"

Gimli's face became white as a sheet. And then blood red as the blush came rushing back. He tried to get to his feet, stammering excuses of how he didn't know Legolas could read minds, that he apologizes most profoundly, that....He didn't get further before his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back on the log and into a very very deep kiss that seemed to go on forever.

From the other side of the staring, embarrassed Fellowship Gandalf rubbed his temples as if trying to clear his mind from unwanted images.

"Elbereth help me," he muttered wearily. "Now there's two of them."


End file.
